


Malinki

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. WWA Tour. Louis bardzo lubi robić Harry’emu malinki, a on nie moze potem ubierać tank topów jak inni. Jakieś narzekanie ich stylistki i Lou (Teasdale), że nie da rady ukryć wszystkiego makijażem, cięte komentarze reszty załogi (+ błagam, coś od Paula i Stana xD) Takie ogólnie ubieranie i szykowanie się do występu :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malinki

Piątka chłopaków weszła do garderoby, gdzie czekała już na nich reszta załogi, której zadaniem było pomóc w przygotowaniu się do koncertu.  
\- Niall ty pierwszy – Lou zawołała ze swojego stanowiska.  
Blondyn podszedł do kobiety i zajął miejsce na krześle. W tym czasie Zayn i Liam podeszli do Caroline, która podała im ich zestaw na dzisiejszy koncert. Z kolei zarówno Harry’emu jak Louisowi nie śpieszyło się do przygotowań. Wtuleni w siebie usiedli na kanapie, co chwilę skradając sobie całusy. Chcieli wykorzystać ten czas, zanim będą musieli wyjść na scenę i udawać, że nic pomiędzy nimi nie ma. Louis ukrył twarz w zgłębieniu szyi ukochanego, gdzie zaczął składać pocałunki. W pewnym momencie przyssał się do fragmentu gładkiej skóry.  
\- Ani mi się waż! – Lou i Caroline wykrzyknęły równocześnie.  
Zaskoczony szaty oderwał się od swojego chłopaka.  
\- Co?  
\- Przestań Harry’emu robić malinki – warknęła blondynka.  
\- Wiesz jak ciężko ukryć to pod ubraniami? Są rzeczy, których nie może nosić, ponieważ malinki będą widoczne – Caroline była oburzona.  
\- Makijażem też nie wszystko da się zakryć – spojrzała groźnie na Tommo – Musisz się kontrolować Lou.  
\- Nie wiem czy to możliwe – zaśmiał się Stan, siadając obok Louisa – Mam pokój obok nich, a ściany nie należą do najgrubszych. Na podstawie tego co słyszę dochodzę do wniosku, że kiedy się pieprzą Louis nie potrafi się kontrolować, a obstawiam, że to wtedy powstaje najwięcej malinek – spojrzał na chłopaków posyłając im złośliwy uśmiech, podczas gdy pozostali zaczęli chichotać.  
Na twarzy loczka pojawił się lekki rumieniec zażenowania, z kolei Louis posłał swojemu przyjacielowi spojrzenie godne mordercy.  
\- Mogłeś to zachować dla siebie - wycedził przez zęby.  
\- A po co? – przebrany już Zayn usiadł na innej kanapie czekając na swoja kolej, aby Lou go uczesała – I tak wszyscy wiedzą kiedy się pieprzycie, między innymi dlatego, że jesteś wtedy cholernie głośny Tommo – również postanowił podrażnić się z przyjaciółmi.  
\- Ty też przeciwko nam? – wymruczał Harry, czując jak jego policzki pieką.  
\- Niektórzy mieli przyjemność nawet to zobaczyć – do rozmowy dołączył się Paul, który kilka chwil wcześniej wszedł do garderoby – Do dziś nie mogę wyrzucić z głowy was w kantorku – wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie.  
Twarz loczka teraz naprawę przypominała dorodnego pomidora.  
\- Ej, przeprosiliśmy i obiecaliśmy więcej tego nie robić w miejscach publicznych – szatyn próbował się bronić.  
\- Czego i tak nie dotrzymaliście – parsknął Niall, lekko odwracając głowę w ich stronę.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął Louis.  
\- O co chodzi? – pozostali się zaciekawili.  
\- No bo… - zaczął.  
\- Obiecałeś, pamiętaj jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Też mam coś oznajmić?  
\- No dobra – burknął oburzony, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wyglądał teraz jak pięcioletnie dziecko, które nie dostało lizaka - Nie umiesz się bawić.  
\- Ej, powiedzcie – Liam był ciekawy.  
\- Nie! – szatyn zaprotestował wstając z kanapy – Chodź Haz, idziemy stąd inaczej się od nas nie odczepią – pociągnął za sobą ukochanego.  
\- Wróćcie za pół godziny, musicie się przygotować – Paul krzyknął za nimi.  
\- I żadnych malinek – zdążyła jeszcze zawołać Caroline, zanim drzwi za nimi zostały zamknięte.  
\- Mówię wam – Niall zszedł z krzesła robiąc miejsce Liamowi – Poszli się pieprzyć.  
Pozostała część towarzystwa wybuchła śmiechem zgadzając się w blondynem.


End file.
